One Part Of Kingdom Heart
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Chapter 3:Aku langsung memanggil keybladeku dan Sora langsung berlari kearah Ventus yang juga sedang berlari kearah kami. Dalam satu serangan dari Ventus, Sora langsung terpukul mundur darinya dan dia langsung terjatuh ketanah... R&R! The Last Chapter...
1. Chapter 1 :Ventus, Sora twin brother

**Author Note:** Hey guys! Before you read this story, please read **Riku in 100 Arce Wood **and **Sora Has a Dark Side To** okay? Because, if you don't read it, maybe you won't understand, but I think only a little~  
Please enjoy my story~

**One Part of Kingdom Heart**

**Chapter 1 : Ventus, Sora twin brother**

Sudah sekitar satu tahun sejak hubunganku dengan Sora berjalan. Terkadang, aku suka menginap dirumahnya untuk…

Yah, kalian pasti tau…

Kami berdua sudah memberitaukan hubungan kami pada orang tua kami masing-masing, mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kami dan malah mendukung kami.

Hari ini aku akan menginap dirumah Sora karena kami akan belajar bersama karena kami mempunyai segudang pekerjaan rumah yang selalu kami tunda jika ingin mengerjakannya. Kami harus mengerjakannya hari ini karena besok pekerjaan rumah itu akan dikumpulkan.

"Hey Riku, apakah kita akan mengerjakannya sampai tengah malam hingga selesai?" Tanya Sora padaku sambil berjalan, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Hm… kurasa iya." Kataku sambil meletakan lenganku dibahunya, lalu kedekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"um… Riku…"katanya dengan muka memerah sambil menatapku. "…Kau terlalu dekat…"

Aku langsung tersenyum sinis saat menatapnya. "Malu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Dia masih mudah malu meski hubungan kita sudah berjalan setahun, kurasa karena dia masih terlalu polos. Tiba-tiba Sora berhenti mendadak dan menatap kesekelilingnya. Akupun penasaran mengapa dia menatap sekelilingnya, maka aku juga menatap sekelilingku. Yang kulihat hanya jalan yang sepi tampa siapapun yang lewat di jalan ini…

"um, Riku…" tiba-tiba Sora memanggilku saat aku sedang menatap sekelilingku.

"Hm?" jawabku dengan cepat.

"B… bolehkah aku…" katanya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan perlahan.

Maka akupun mendekatkan wajahku dengan perlahan. Aku langsung mendekap bibirnya yang lembut ini. Kulumatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya selama beberapa menit hingga napas kami berdua habis. Aku melepaskan dekapan bibirku dengannya untuk menghirup oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhku dan tubuhnya juga selama beberapa detik. Saat aku ingin melanjutkan ciuman kami, dia menolaknya…

"Kita… masih punya waktu nanti malam Riku…" katanya sambil menghindari ciumanku.

Aku menghela napas saat dia mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melanjutkannya lagi sekarang, tetapi karena dia sudah berkata demikian, aku tidak bisa memaksanya…

"kalau begitu mari kita segera kerumahmu Sora." Kataku mengajaknya.

"Kau selalu tidak sabaran Riku." Katanya dengan tersenyum. "Ah~ pekerjaan rumah menumpuk! Mana lagi akan dikumpul besok pagi…" kata Sora mengeluh padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti semuanya selesai kita kerjakan hari ini..." Kataku berusaha menghiburnya. "…dan jika kau tidak mengeluh untuk minta istirahat sering-sering." Tambahku dengan senyum sinis.

"Tidak apa-apa~" katanya dengan senang. "Aku akan sangat mengandalkanmu Riku dalam mengerjakannya!" katanya dengan nyengir.

"Hey! Kau kerja juga." Kataku menjitak kepalanya dengan pelan. "Nanti nilaimu tidak tambah membaik…"

Semenjak hubungan kami diberitaukan oleh orang tua kami, orang tuanya Sora memohon padaku agar membantunya belajar. Nilai-nilai sekolah Sora sangatlah jelek dan mereka memohon agar aku memberikan bimbingan belajar kepada Sora agar nilai membaik. Tentu saja tampa menunggu untuk berpikir, langsung saja kujawab '_iya'_ pada orang tuanya Sora. Lagipula karena permintaan mereka, aku bias sering-sering datang bermain kerumahnya dengan alasan ingin belajar dengannya.

"Hum, aku mau ikut kerja jika kau mengizinkanku sering-serin istirahat~" katanya sambil nyegir. "aku cepat merasa bosan jika kebanyakan tugas…" katanya mengeluh. "Boleh tidak?"

"Boleh…" kataku dengan senyum. "…tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kita terpaksa begadang dan tidak tidur sama sekali sampai besok pagi karena kau selalu meminta istirahat." Kataku dengan senyum sinis.

"Jahat…" kata Sora dengan wajah cembetut.

Akupun hanya bias tersenyum melihat dia cembetut. Akhirnya kami sampai juga didepan rumahnya, kami berdua langsung memasuki rumah Sora.

"aku pulang…" kata Sora memberitahukan orang tuanya

"selamat datang Sora." Kata seorang pemuda berambut blond dan dia sangat mirip dengan Roxas…

"Roxas?!" kataku terkejut melihatnya, aku langsung menatap Sora, dia tidak terkejut sama sekali melihat pemuda itu.

"Roxas?" kata pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Maaf, tapi namaku bukan Roxas." Katanya.

"Mengapa kau berada disini Ven?" Tanya Sora pada pemuda itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari…"

"ya…" jawab pemuda yang bernama Ven itu dengan senyum kecil. "Sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu Sora."

"Hum!" kata Sora yang terlihat bahagia melihatnya. "Riku…" Sora lalu menatapku. "…dia adalah Ventus, biasanya aku memanggilnya Ven. Dia adalah saudaraku yang tidak pernah kuceritakan padamu karena aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali saja." Katanya menjelaskan padaku. "Ven…" Sora lalu menatap pada Ventus. "… dia ini Riku, um…" mukanya sedikit memerah. "…dia… pacarku…" kata Sora dengan muka yang memerah.

Ventus terlihat cukup terkejut saat Sora memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarnya. "Sora… kau… _gay_?" katanya terlihat setengah tidak percaya.

Sora hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah.

"bisakah kita berdua berbicara diluar?" kata Ventus dengan dingin padaku.

"Uh, Ven…" Sora ingin bertanya pada Ventus mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin berbicara berdua denganku, tetapi Ventus menyelanya sebelum dia bertanya.

"Sora, kau jangan ikut campur dahulu, ini urusanku dengannya." Kata Ventus pada Sora.

Maka Sorapun langsung terdiam…

"Ikut aku…" Kata Ventus dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah kepadaku.

Ventus berjalan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menatap Sora sejenak, dia lalu menatapku dengan khawatir dan memintaku untuk pergi mengikutinya. Akupun berjalan keluar dan kulihat dia sedang menungguku didepan pintu rumah ini. Diapun berjalan kesuatu tempat dan menyuruhku untuk terus mengikutinya.

Aku terus mengikutinya dan kami tiba ditepi pantai Destiny Island. Dia langsung menatapku ketika dia berhenti berjalan.

"Bisakah kau putus dengan Sora dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya?" tanyanya padaku.

"…Tidak." Jawabku.

"…" dia terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. "karena dia adalah saudaraku, aku tidak ingin kau bersamanya." Katanya dengan tegas.

"mengapa kau ingin aku dan Sora berpisah?" tanyaku dengan dingin.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia bersedih ketika aku akan membawanya pergi…" jawabnya dengan dingin.

"aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu membawanya pergi." Kataku dengan nada dingin dan sedikit marah.

"kita lihat saja nanti…" katanya dengan dingin sekali lagi. "… kau tidak akan kuizinkan menemuinya lagi."

"aku akan tetap menemuinya." Kataku.

"dan jika kau datang, aku akan mengusirmu." Katanya dengan pandangan dingin dan marah.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dengan dingin dan tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"jika kau masih ngotot mau datang menemui Sora, bersiap-siaplah untuk kuusir…" Katanya memperingatiku. "…Sora tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu, karena aku akan melarangnya membukakan pintu untukmu." Tambahnya dengan senyum sinis sambil berjalan pergi.

"…" sial, dia tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk melarangku datang…

Akupun berjalan kearah rumah Sora setelah dia pergi, saat kuketok pintu rumahnya, dialah yang membukanya…

"kau tidak akan kuizinkan masuk." Kata Ventus dengan dingin.

Dia lalu menutup pintu rumah ini dengan sedikit kasar. Bahkan, dari dalam aku bisa mendengar suara Sora yang memohon pada Ventus agar aku diizinkan untuk masuk, tetapi Ventus menolaknya dengan halus. Setelah itu aku mendengar Ventus menyuruh Sora untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menyelinap kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Aku memanjat sebuah pohon yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping jendela kamar Sora. Aku lalu mengetuk jendelanya beberapa kali dengan pelan. Dia membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya itu, dia terlihat cukup terkejut saat melihatku berada diluar dan tepat didepan jendelanya.

Dia segera membukakannya untukku dan menyuruhku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia lalu menutup jendelanya lagi dan menatapku dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf atas sikap Ven, Riku…" katanya meminta maaf padaku.

"Sora, sebenarnya Ventus itu…" tanyaku.

Dia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Dia adalah saudara kembarku. Mungkin aku mempunyai Roxas sebagai nobodyku karena dia…" katanya mulai menjelaskan. "…sebenarnya aku tidak terlahir disini, aku lahir didunia lain. Ven-lah yang membawaku kedunia ini dan dialah yang menitipkanku pada orang tuaku yang sekarang..." Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

'_jadi, orang tua Sora yang sekarang bukanlah orang tua kandungnya…_' pikirku.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa membawaku kesini, tetapi setelah dia menitipkanku, dia langsung pergi dan tidak kembali lagi…" katanya masih dengan wajah sedih. "…sekitar tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu, dia datang menemuiku, tetapi hanya sebentar dan setelah itu dia pergi kembali dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Dia berkata padaku waktu itu, dia mengatakan '_aku akan menjemputmu lagi jika waktunya sudah tiba, dimana kau akan terpilih juga seperti aku…_' begitu katanya. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti. kurasa maksudnya adalah menjadi salah satu _kesatria keyblade_…" kata Sora menatapku dengan expresi kosong.

'… _apakah dia sudah tau bahwa Sora akan terpilih juga menjadi salah seorang kesatria keyblade disaat dia membawa Sora ke Destiny Island?'_ pikirku.

"Riku…" Sora memanggilku dengan nada sedih. "…dia hendak membawaku pergi dari dunia ini…" katanya dengan nada sedih.

"mengapa dia ingin membawamuSora?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedih.

"aku tidak tau…" jawabnya sedih. "aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Riku…" katanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku juga…" kataku sambil menatapnya, lalu kupeluk dia dengan erat.

Kulepas pelukanku dan kutatap wajahnya sedetik, lalu kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku langsung menangkap bibirnya dan melumatkannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sora terbuka…

"Sora, aku ingin bi…" kata Ventus yang datang dan membuka pintu kamar ini.

Sora yang terkejut karena kehadiran Ventus langsung mendorongku menjauh darinya.

"Kau…" kata Ventus sambil menatapku dengan amarah. "mengapa kau bisa berada dikamar ini?! Dan beraninya kau menyentuh Sora!" katanya dengan marah.

"V… Ven! Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Kumohon tenanglah…" Kata Sora berusaha menenangkannya.

Amarah Ventus sedikit mereda ketika Sora berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku akan lebih tenang setelah dia pergi dari sini." Katanya pada Sora sambil menatapku.

"Riku…" kata Sora dengan nada kecil sambil menatapku. "…kumohon pergilah sekarang…" katanya dengan sedih. "…cepatlah pergi, kumohon…" katanya memohon.

Dengan perasaan kesal, aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar ini dengan kesal. Sebelum aku keluar dari kamar Sora, tatapanku dengan Ventus saling bertemu, dia memandangu dengan tenang, seakan-akan amarahnya sudah hilang karena Sora lebih membelanya.

Aku langsung segera keluar dari rumah ini tampa basa-basi dengan orang tua Sora dahulu. Begitu keluar, aku segera berjalan pulang kearah rumahku. Setibanya aku sampai dirumah, kupengang kenop pintu dan membukanya, pintu ini tidak dikunci, berarti ibuku sedang berada dirumah.

Aku menutup pintu rumah ini dengan sedikit kasar dan berjalan kearah kamarku, ibuku yang sedang berada didapur menatapku dengan heran saat melihatku berjalan kekamarku dengan kesal.

'_Sial!_' pikirku sambil membuka pintu kamarku. '_mengapa dia datang disaat yang salah!!!'_ pikirku dengan kesal sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasurku dan menutup mataku dengan bantal.

"Riku…" kata ibuku sambil mengetok pintu kamarku lalu masuk dengan perlahan. "…Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal sekali…" Tanya ibuku dengan heran. "…bukankah hari ini kau bilang akan menginap dirumahnya Sora?"

"…" aku terdiam sejenak dan menjawab. "Aku tidak jadi menginap…" kataku dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh bantal.

"Mengapa?" Tanya ibuku lagi.

Aku menghela napas yang dalam dan sedikit kesal ketika mengingat mengapa aku tidak jadi menginap di rumah Sora. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mempunyai masalah saja…" jawabku masih dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahku.

"Ceritakanlah nak…" kata ibuku yang mendekatiku dan mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajahku.

Akupun menatapnya. "Aku…"

Oxo-oxO

_Besok paginya…_

Aku berjalan kearah rumah Sora untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama kesekolah seperti biasa. Aku mengetok pintu rumahnya beberapa kali dan aku harap yang membukakannya bukanlah Ventus…

Saat pintu ini terbuka, yang berada dibalik pintu ini adalah ibunya Sora.

"Riku…" katanya ibunya yang sedikit terkejut melihatku yang berada diluar. "…apakah kau mencari Sora?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "…dia… tidak ada…" katanya sedih.

"apakah dia sudah berangkat sendirian kesekolah?" tanyaku dengan heran saat melihat wajah ibunya Sora berubah menjadi sedih.

"…" wajah ibunya Sora terlihat bertambah sedih. "…Tidak, dia tidak pergi sekolah hari ini dan mungkin untuk selamanya…" kata ibunya dengan wajah yang sangatlah sedih.

"Apa maksud anda?" kataku dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Sora, dia telah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Ventus…" kata ibunya dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. "…Ven, saudara kembarnya mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan dia setuju."

"kemana mereka akan pergi?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau, Sora maupun Ven tidak memberitaukanku sama sekali. Nanti siang adalah terakhir kalinya aku bersamanya, dia masih meninggalkan beberapa barang yang akan nanti dia bawa…" katanya sambil menyeka air matanya. "…dia juga meninggalka sebuah surat yang ditujukan untukmu Riku…" katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu padaku.

Aku meraih surat itu. "… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" kataku yang dengan wajah sedih berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sora.

Aku berjalan bukannya menuju ke sekolah, tetapi menuju tepi pantai. Aku tidak punya niat kesekolah tampa dirinya. Aku segera membuka surat yang dia berikan padaku dan langsung membacanya.

'_Riku, maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi tampa memberitaukanmu dahulu. Ven mengajakku pergi secara mendadak setelah kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Katanya dia ingin mengetes kekuatanku sebagai kesatria keyblade, untuk apa dia melakukannya, dia tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku sebelum kami pergi ketempat tujuannya. Tapi dia menjelaskan sedikit, katanya ini ada hubungannya dengan __**Kingdom Heart…**__'_ kata Sora yang dia tulis disurat ini.

'_Kingom Heart?!'_ pikirku sedikit terkejut ketika membaca kata-kata Kingdom Heart.

'… _siang nanti, aku akan kembali lagi ke Destiny Island untuk menemuimu dan juga mengambil gears yang sengaja kutinggal agar mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ke Destiny Island.' _Itulah barisan terakhir di halaman pertama. Saat aku membalikannya kehalaman kedua, disitu tertulis… '_Ps: ingatkan aku jika aku lupa dimana tempat menyimpan gearsku. Gearsku berada di buku 100 arce wood. Aku ingin kau tau Riku, bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Dari Sora…' _setelah barisan itu, sisanya tidak terdapat tulisan sama sekali…

"…" wajahku makin memucat setelah membaca surat ini. '_Apa yang ingin Ventus lakukan pada Sora…?'_ pikirku dengan cemas.

Oxo-oxO

_Siang harinya…_

Karena sejak tadi pagi aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada ditepi hingga siang hari. Melihat matahari yang semakin tinggi membuatku tidak bias bersabar menunggu kedatangan Sora. Maka dari itu aku segera menuju kerumah Sora.

Saat aku tiba, aku mengetok pintu rumahnya Sora dan dibukakan oleh ibunya Sora. Beliau tau mengapa aku datang lagi, maka beliau mengizinkanku masuk dan menyuruhku untuk kekamar Sora sambil menunggu kedatangannya.

Selagi aku menunggu dikamarnya, aku teringat akan kata-kata Sora yang dia tulis di suratnya.

'_ingatkan aku jika aku lupa dimana tempat menyimpan gearsku. Gearsku berada di buku 100 arce wood.'_ Itulah yang tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalaku.

Aku langsung berjalan mendekati meja belajar Sora, dimana dia selalu meletakan buku 100 Arce Woodnya disana. Aku membuka buku itu dan mencari gearsnya Sora, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya di setiap halaman sama sekali…

'_katanya ada disini…'_ pikirku dengan heran.

Kulihat ada sebuah gambar yang bergerak disebuah lembaran.

'_Hm?_' pikirku dengan heran. '_ seharusnya tampa Sora, buku ini tidak mengandung magic sama sekali…_' pikirku.

Aku langsung menyentuh gambar yang bergerak itu, karena aku tau, jika menyentuhnya aku bisa masuk kedalam 100 Arce Wood tampa bantuan dari Sora. Begitu menyentuhnya, aku merasa ditarik masuk kedalam dan aku menutup mataku sejenak. Begitu membuka mataku, aku sudah berada didalam buku ini…

'_Hm? Mengapa kali ini aku tidak pingsan saat aku masuk tampa Sora disampingku?'_ pikirku dengan heran. Lalu kulihat Sora berada disini dan sedang berjalan kesuatu tempat. "Sora!" aku lalu memanggilnya.

Sora lalu menoleh kearahku, dia terlihat gembira saat melihatku. "Riku!" katanya memanggilku dan berlari kearahku. Dia langsung memelukku secara tiba-tiba. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu!!!" katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat sekali.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Hehehe…" dia malah tertawa saat melihatku bingung. "Kau masih tidak bisa membedakanku dengan Sora ya?" tanyanya dan itu membuatku tambah bingung. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihatku tambah bingung. "Aku adalah saah satu bagian dari Sora! Masih ingat?" tanyanya.

(**A/n:** if you are confesed, please read Riku in 100 arce wood first…)

"Oh, tentu…" kataku dengan senyum kecil.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Riku? Tidak biasanya kau berada disini tampa kehadiran Sora." Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya…" aku menceritakan semua padanya…

"Oh, begitu ya…" katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "dia pergi bersama Ven dan sekarang kau sedang mencoba mencari gears yang Sora tinggalkan dibuku ini…" katanya masih mengangguk-angguk terus. "Tetapi, mengapa kau mencarinya?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah dia benar-benar meninggalkannya, jadi dia akan benar-benar kembali lagi ke Destiny Island…" kataku menjelaskan padanya dengan expresi sedih.

"Jangan khawatir Riku, pasti dia akan kembali!" katanya menghiburku. "Karena gearsnya memang dia tinggalkan disini dan dia pasti akan datang lagi untuk mengambilnya."

"darimana kau tau?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku tau karena aku juga adalah Sora!" katanya dengan senyuman. "kau sebaiknya segera keluar dari dunia ini, Sora akan datang sebentar lagi…"

"tapi…" sebelum aku selesai bicara, Sora lalu menyelanya.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi dank au tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu Riku…" katanya masih dengan senyuman. "…Aku akan mengeluarkanmu Riku, bersiap ya!" katanya sambil menggunakan magic.

Dia menggunakan magic yang dia casting padaku. Maka aku langsung keluar begitu dia menggunakan magicnya padaku. Ketika keluar, buku 100 Arce Wood yang tadinya terbuka, mendadak tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Akupun menghela napas yang cukup dalam. '_apakah Sora akan benar-benar datang sebentar lagi?_' pikirku dengan heran.

Selagi aku heran, kudengar pintu kamar ini terbuka dan dibalik pintu itu, aku langsung menangkap sosok Sora di balik pintu itu.

"…Riku?" katanya terlihat terkejut dan bingung. "…aku tidak menyangka kau ada berada dikamarku…" katanya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "Tadinya aku berencana mengambil gearsku dahulu, baru setelah itu aku akan menemuimu."

"bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang tentang kepergianmu kesuatu tempat untuk mengetes kekuatanmu sebagai kesatria keyblade dengan _Kingdom Heart…_?" tanyaku yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan meja belajarnya.

"Ya…" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Dia lalu mengambil buku 100 Arce Wood yang berada di meja dan membuka buku itu. Tidak terdapat gears sama sekali dibuku itu. Tetapi saat dia menyentuh buku itu, dari lembaran buku itu, muncul gearsnya dari permukaan lembaran itu. "Sebenarnya…" kata Sora sambil memegang gearsnya. "…Ven mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan aku bias membuat semua dunia terbebas dari heartless. Dia ingin aku menjadi penjaga antara dunia cahaya dan kegelapan. Kingdom Heart adalah dunia kegelapan, sedangkan dunia lain adalah cahaya…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu, dia ingin kau menjadi penjaga jalan yang memisahkan antara cahaya dan kegelapan?" kataku menyimpulkan.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu Riku…" kata Sora membenarkannya. "jika aku memutuska untuk menjadi penjaga jalan antara dunia cahaya dan juga kegelapan, maka keseimbangan tiap dunia akan selalu terjaga…" katanya. Setelah itu dia menghela napas pelan. "…tapi, ada kemungkinan…" dia menatapku dengan sedih. "… aku tidak bisa pergi untuk selamanya dari sana…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** sebenarnya cerita ini adalah cerita **KH: Keyblade War** juga, jika waktu itu aku memutuskan membiarkan Sora tetap tinggal di Destiny Island. Yah, karena ini permintaan seseorang dan aku juga bingung dengan ide ceritanya, jadi aku ambil saja ide lamaku~

Read and review?


	2. Chapter 2 :Choosing

**Author Note:** Yay! Update~ Thank for visiting~

**One Part of Kingdom Heart**

**Chapter 2 : Choosing**

Mendengar perkataan Sora, membuatku sedih sekali. "Apakah kau memutuskan untuk menjadi penjaga antara cahaya dan kegelapan Sora?" tanyaku dengan sedih.

"Sebenarnya Riku, aku tidak ingin menjadi penjaga antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Tetapi, aku juga ingin seluruh dunia aman tampa adanya heartless lagi…" kata Sora sambil menatap ke bawah.

"…" akupun terdiam sejenak karena tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tapi, dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin tetap disini Riku, selalu bersamamu melewati hari-hari dengan kehidupan normal, dimana kita selalu tertawa, bersama, dan berbagi cinta. Tidak ada yang namanya kekerasan, tidak ada yang namanya darah, dan tidak ada yang namanya kekhawatiran akan hari esok." Katanya dengan sedih. "Apakah aku salah jika ingin kehidupan yang normal Riku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"…" aku kembali terdiam sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Mungkin, kau memanglah salah Sora…" kataku padanya dan dia langsung terlihat sedih. "… karena kau tidak mengikuti kata hatimu…" kataku dengan tersenyum dan wajahnya Sora terlihat terkejut. "…Apa artinya jika kebahagiaanmu kau buang hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Itu sangatlah salah. Jika kau bahagia dan orang lain juga bahagia, itu barulah benar." Kataku tersenyum.

"Riku…" Sora menatapku dengan terus-menerus.

"Ikutilah apa yang hatimu katakan Sora, bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa kita harus mengikuti kata hati kita?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengingatkannya.

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak dan menutup matanya sambil menyentuh hatinya. Lalu dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berada disini, bersamamu Riku!"

Akupun tersenyum begitu mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, katakanlah pada saudara kembarmu bahwa kau ingin tinggal disini dan tidak ingin menjadi penjaga antara cahaya dan kegelapan." Kataku.

"Hum!" katanya dengan senyum.

Lalu aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya secara mendadak. Aku memeluknya dengan erat sekali dan memegangi kepalanya. Sora memegang punggungku dan juga memelukku. Aku merasa sangat senang dan lega mendengar jawabannya. Kecemasanku dan kekhawatiranku menghilang seketika setelah aku memeluknya dengan erat…

"Kurasa, aku sudah sangat membuatmu cemas Riku, maafkan aku ya…" kata Sora sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau tau, aku sangat dan sangat mencemaskanmu sampai-sampai aku bolos sekolah…" kataku memberitaukannya.

"Heh, tapi yang bolos bukan kamu saja, tapi aku juga…" katanya sedikit tertawa. "Um, Riku, bisakah aku melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sedikit merasa sesak…" katanya memberitaukanku.

"…" aku terus mendiamkannya sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hey…" katanya berusaha menatapku dalam pelukanku yang erat. "…Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini Riku. Maka itu, janganlah khawatir ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukannya mengkhawatirkan itu…" kataku sambil melepaskannya. "… yang aku khawatirkan adalah saudara kembarmu, Ventus. Apa yang dia hendak lakukan setelah mendengarkan keputusanmu, itu yang kukhawatirkan…"

"…" wajah Sora menjadi cemas mendengar kata-kataku. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "…tetapi aku tau, semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik selama kita berpikir optimis!" katanya dengan yakin.

"kau selalu optimis Sora…"kataku dengan tersenyum. "…Aku jadi sedikit iri padamu yang selalu optimis terhadap segala hal, karena aku sendiri jarang sekali merasa optimis." Kataku memberitaukannya.

"hehehe…" katanya tersenyum senyum mendengar kata-kataku. "Jika kita tidak bersikap optimis, nanti kita tidak akan berhasil! Makanya harus bersikap optimis agar berhasil!" katanya masih sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menatap kearah jendela. "Kurasa… dia akan datang sebentar lagi…" katanya menghela napas sambil menatap kearah jendela. "…Hey Riku…" Sora lalu menatapku. "…maukah kau menemaniku menemui Ven untuk memberitaukan keputusanku?"

"Tentu…" kataku sambil mengangguk.

Maka kami berdua memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu Ventus diluar rumah. Baru beberapa menit kami berdua keluar, Ventus datang dan menatap kami berdua…

"Tidak kusangka kau berubah pikiran Sora…" kata Ventus sambil berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ba… bagaimana kau bisa tau Ven?" Tanya Sora dengan terkejut mendengar perkataan Ventus.

"Dari sorot matamu, yang tadinya merasa ragu-ragu sekarang terlihat yakin…" kata Ventus berhenti beberapa langkah dari kami. "…sepertinya akan menjadi sulit jika aku ingin membawamu pergi jika kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu. Tadinya aku ingin segera membawamu pergi dalam kebimbanganmu, tetapi sepertinya aku terlambat…"

Sora lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mengangkatnya lagi dan menatap Ventus. "Maafkan aku Ven, tetapi aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, yaitu tetap tinggal disini. Kau boleh bilang bahwa aku ini egois karena lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri, meski begitu, aku ingin mengikuti kata hatiku. Bagiku, Riku adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku dan hidupku ini terasa kosong tampanya! Maka dari itu Ven, kumohon biarkan aku tetap tinggal disini bersama Riku!" Kata Sora memohon padanya.

Ventus terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-katanya. Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat sedih mendengar perkataan Sora…

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini setelah sekian lama berlalu…" kata Ventus sambil menatap Sora. "…setelah sekian lama aku membimbingmu dan juga Nobodymu, Roxas untuk menjadi seorang keyblade master."

"…" Mulut Sora terbuka, tetapi dia tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya. Dia menatap Ventus dengan wajah sedih. "Ternyata…" katanya mengatakan sesuatu setelah terdiam sejenak. "…Kaulah suara mistery itu yang selama ini membimbingku dan juga Roxas…"

"Sora, kumohon ikutlah denganku, saudara kembarmu…" kata Ventus sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sora. "…ikutlah bersamaku. Aku selalu menunggu hari ini tiba, dimana kita akan selalu bersama sebagai saudara kandung. Selalu melakukan apapun bersama, selalu tinggal bersama, selalu bercerita satu sama lain, dan juga selalu ada untuk satu sama lain…" katanya memohon.

"Aku…" Sora mengenggam tanganku dengan erat sambil menunduk. "…Tidak bisa Ven." Katanya masih sambil menunduk. Lalu dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ventus. "Hatiku sudah berkata bahwa aku ingin disini dan aku tidak ingin melawan kata hatiku. Dihatiku hanya ada Riku dan aku juga ingin selalu disisinya dan selalu bersamanya!"

Wajah Ventus terlihat semakin sedih mendengarnya. "Mungkin, seharusnya dulu aku tidak membimbingmu…" katanya dengan wajah menyesal. "…Dan jika itu kulakukan dulu, mungkin kau akan selalu menetap di kegelapan…" Katanya sambil menatapku. "…Dan Sora akan bersamaku saat ini…" katanya penuh dengan amarah.

"Ven…" Sora menjadi cemas mendengar kata-katanya Ventus.

"Mari kita buat perjanjian…" kata Ventus sambil menatap kami berdua. "…Aku ingin kalian berdua bertarung denganku, bersama-sama. Jika aku menang, maka Sora harus ikut denganku dan aku ingin kau tidak mencoba mencari kami dan membiarkanku hidup tenang dengan Sora…" katanya sambil menatapku dengan amarah. "… tetapi jika kalian menang, aku berjanji akan membiarkan Sora tetap tinggal disini dan aku tidak akan pernah datang menemuinya lagi…" katanya dan Sora terlihat sedih saat dia mengatakannya. "… tetapi aku ingin kalian berdua menyerahkan keyblade kalian padaku. Keyblade adalah kunci menuju Kingdom Heart dan karena itu, keyblade kalian merupakan salah satu kunci untuk menuju Kingdom Heart." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Kau… yakin dapat melawan kami berdua Ven?" Tanya Sora dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidaklah selemah yang kau kira Sora, aku sanggup melawan kalian berdua sendirian karena…" tiba-tiba dia berhenti berbicara dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Maka aku dan Sora hanya bisa menatap Ventus dengan bingung tampa berakata apa-apa…

"Kita akan bertarung ditepi pantai, aku beri kalian waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Aku mempunyai urusan sebentar dan penting, sehingga aku tidak dapat bertarung sekarang…" kata Ventus menghela napas. Lalu dia berjalan pergi. "Kutunggu kalian berdua nanti sore di tepi pantai…" katanya sebelum dia menghilang…

Sora terus-menerus menatapi kepergian Ventus dengan wajah sedih dan cemas sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "…" mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Dia lalu menatapku…

Akupun hanya bisa menghela napas tampa dapat berkata apapun. Lalu aku mengajaknya untuk kembali kekamarnya dan dia hanya mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Sora. Kami berdua langsung duduk dikasurnya Sora dan kami berdua membisu selama bermenit-menit…

"Hah…" kata Sora tiba-tiba menghela napas. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya dan menutup matanya sejenak. Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan dan lalu pandangannya tertuju padaku. "Tidak kusangka Ven akan menantang kita berdua bertarung, padahal dia tau bahwa kau dan aku ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Tetapi mengapa dia tetap menantang kita berdua bertarung bersama-sama melawannya?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Kurasa karena dia memang lebih kuat dari kita berdua. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia akan menantang kita berdua bertarung melawannya…" kataku menjelaskan. "…dia tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah seperti itu jika memang dia tidak dapat menang dari kita berdua." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Aku tau, tetapi aku yakin kita pasti menang!" katanya dengan senyum. "Kau harus berpikir optimis bahwa kita akan menang Riku! Karena jika kau berpikir demikian, pasti kita akan menang!" katanya mengyakinkanku

"Ya…" kataku dengan senyum.

Maka kami berdua membicarakan strategi untuk melawan Ventus karena kami belum mengetahui kemampuannya bertarung. Aku merasa sangat optimis akan menang karena Sora terlihat sangat optimis akan kemenangan kami. Kami terus membicarakan strategi kami hingga berjam-jam dan tampa terasa hari sudah sore dan Ventus pasti sudah menunggu kami di tepi pantai…

Kami berdua segera menuju kearah tepi pantai begitu menyadari hari sudah sore. Ditepi pantai, terlihat seseorang berambut blond berdiri ditepi pantai dan dia sedang menatap kearah laut.

Aku dan Sora mendekati orang itu dan orang itu masih menghadap kearah laut meski dia menyadari kehadiran kita. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia lalu menoleh kearah kami dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian…" katanya dengan senyum sinis.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Okay, the next chapy was the last chapy! Please review guys and thank a lot for visiting this story~


	3. Chapter 3 :The Battle to End Everything

**Author Note: **Update! Yay, I am so happy because this story was end! Read and review!

**One Part of Kingdom Heart**

**Chapter 3 : The Battle to End Everything**

Orang yang tersenyum sinis pada kami adalah Ventus, dia lalu memanggil keybladenya. "Kau tau keyblade ini Sora? Keyblade ini adalah gabungan dari dua Kingdom Key dengan Ultima Keyblade milikmu. Satu Kingdom Key milikmu dan yang satu lagi adalah milikku." Katanya memberitaukan Sora sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Huh?" kata Sora sedikit terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dia lalu memanggil keybladenya dan yang muncul bukanlah Kingdom Key, keyblade yang biasa dia gunakan. Yang keluar melainkan keybladenya yang lain, Oathkeeper. "Kingdom Key dan Ultima Keybladeku… hilang?" Katanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kapan kau mengambilnya dariku, Ven?"

Ventus langsung tersenyum sinis lagi ketika Sora menanyakannya. "Ketika kau lengah." Jawabnya dengan senyum sinis. "Nama keyblade ini adalah X-blade. Aku sengaja menggunakannya karena ini adalah keyblade andalanku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerang kalian berdua, bersiap-siaplah…" katanya mengingatkan.

"Ven…" kata Sora sambil memegang keybladenya dengan erat.

"Dia bukanlah Ven, Sora…" kataku memberitaukannya.

"Huh?" Sora terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tajam juga instingmu Riku, aku memanglah bukan Ven yang kalian kenal, tetapi aku adalah sisi gelapnya Ven dan namaku adalah Vanitas." Katanya menjelaskan. "Ven mengizinkanku untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk melawan kalian berdua, maka dari itu…" dia terlihat memasang mode menyerang. "…Bersiap-siaplah akan kekalahan kalian!" katanya yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah kami dan hendak menyerang kami.

Aku langsung memanggil keybladeku dan Sora langsung berlari kearah Ventus yang juga sedang berlari kearah kami. Dalam satu serangan dari Ventus, Sora langsung terpukul mundur darinya dan dia langsung terjatuh ketanah. Ketika Ventus hendak menyerang Sora lagi, aku langsung menembakkan dark aura padanya. Dark auraku dihindarinya dengan mudah dan dia masih terus berlari kearah Sora tampa memperdulikanku yang mencoba menyerangnya…

Sora segera bangun agar dia bisa menghindari serangan Ventus. Begitu Ventus menyerangnya, Sora langsung menghindarinya dengan cepat. Dia lebih memilih menghindari serangannya karena dia tau bahwa dia serangan Ventus sangatlah kuat dan jika dia menangkisnya, dia pasti akan terpukul mundur seperti tadi…

Aku langsung berlari kearah Ventus dan mencoba menyerangnya yang sedang focus menyerang Sora. Ketika aku hendak menyerangnya, dia langsung melompat untuk menghindari seranganku dan seranganku langsung tertuju pada Sora ketika Ventus melompat karena Sora berada tepat didepannya Ventus…

'_Sora!_' Pikirku dengan panic ketika melihat Sora tepat didepanku.

Sora langsung menangkis seranganku yang tertuju padanya dengan cepat sebelum mengenainya.

"Riku! Dibelakangmu! " Kata Sora yang meperingatiku dengan berteriak.

Sebelum sempat menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat apa yang Sora maksud dibelakangku, aku merasa tubuhku terasa sangat sakit sekali dan aku didorong dengan kuat dari belakang, aku didorong kedepan dan Sora mencoba menangkapku. Sora langsung langsung terjatuh ketanah begitu dia menangkapku yang lebih berat darinya. Aku memegang lengan baju Sora dengan erat karena tubuh terasa sakit sekali…

"Heal…" Sora menggunakan magic healing padaku.

Rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan menghilang secara perlahan ketika Sora menggunakan magic healingnya padaku. Kulihat ada sebuah bayangan bergerak dengan cepat menuju arah kami, padahal tidak terlihat siapapun yang mendekati kami.

'_Atas!_' pikirku dengan panic melihat bayangan itu bergerak dengan cepat dan tidak terlihat seorangpun yang mendekati kami.

Aku segera bangun dan menarik Sora dari posisi kami sebelumnya. Lalu aku menatap keatas dan tidak melihat siapapun yang berada diatas tempat posisi kami tadi…

'_Dimana dia berada?_' pikirku dengan heran ketika aku tidak melihat Ventus berada diatas tempat posisi kami berdiri tadi, padahal dia tidak terlihat dimanapun…

"Ah!" Sora mendadak menjerit kesakitan.

Tangan Sora terlihat terluka meski tidak terlalu parah. Aku hanya bisa terheran-heran melihatnya yang tiba-tiba terluka. Padahal hanya aku yang berada disampingnya dan Ventus tidak terlihat berada didekat kami…

"Kau mencariku?" kata seseorang bertanya padaku.

Ventus mendadak berada didepanku dan menendangku menjauh dari Sora. Dia lalu memegang Sora dengan erat dan mengarahkan keybladenya kearah leher Sora. Ventus tersenyum sinis padaku dan semakin memegang Sora dengan erat.

"Kau tau, aku sungguh tidak percaya Sora lebih memilihmu yang lebih lemah dariku, sekarang saja untuk melindungi Sora sangatlah mustahil jika dalam kondisi seperti ini…" Kata Ventus dengan nada dingin, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke Sora. "Sora, ikutlah denganku, aku pasti akan melindungimu dari semua bahaya yang mengancam keselamatanmu. Kumohon Sora…" Katanya memohon sambil menurunkan keybladenya dari leher Sora. Dia lalu memeluk Sora…

"V… Ven…" kata Sora dengan muka yang sedikit memerah (**A/n:** karena dipeluk! ^^).

"Lepaskan dia!" kataku dengan marah dan langsung berlari kearah Ventus.

Ventus lalu melepas Sora dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat tepat dibelakangku. Kulihat, keyblade Ventus hampir mengenaiku dan secara reflex, tubuh ini bergerak untuk menghindari serangan itu, tetapi penghidarannya tidak sempurna sehingga punggungku terkena luka gores yang cukup dalam…

"Riku!" teriak Sora dengan nada cemas.

Tiba-tiba bagian depan tubuhku terluka tiba-tiba, padahal aku sama sekali tidak melihat serangan dari Ventus…

"Arg!" teriakku kesakitan.

Luka baruku cukup dalam juga dan membuatku kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibat luka ini. Ventus lalu menendangku dan aku langsung jatuh ketanah dengan tidak berdaya. Ventus mengangkat keybladenya tinggi-tinggi, kurasa dia hendak membunuhku dalam satu tusukan dengan keybladenya. Tetapi sebelum dia berhasil membunuhku, dia tiba-tiba melompat menjauh dariku dan kulihat sebuah keyblade terbang melintasi diriku.

Ternyata keyblade itu milik Sora dan dia melemparya karena hendak menyelamatkanku dari serangan Ventus. Keyblade yang tadi Sora lempar kembali ketangannya dan dia berlari kearah Ventus dan hendak menyerangnya.

Ventus tiba-tiba menghilang lagi seperti sebelumnya…

"Trik yang sama tidak akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya, Ven!" teriak Sora. "Gravity!"

Sora menggunakan magic gravity didepannya dan tidak mengenai Ventus. Dia lalu mengunakannya disamping kiri dan kanannya, begitu juga belakangnya…

"Ah!" teriak Ventus yang terkena magic gravity Sora.

Ventus langsung terjatuh ketanah karena magic gravity Sora yang membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat berat sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Gerakanmu memanglah sangatlah cepat Ven, bahkan aku tidak bisa mencari keberadaanmu dengan kasat mata…" kata Sora memberitaukannya. "…tetapi, secepat apapun kau, kau pasti akan tetap mengalami kesulitan jika kulindungi diriku dengan magic dalam jumlah yang banyak." Kata Sora sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah kalah Ven…"

"Sial…" kata Ventus yang terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemukan kelamahanku secepat itu…" Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri meski dia masih terkena magic gravity dan dia berhasil berdiri meski masih terkena magic…

"Huh?" kata Sora yang terlihat terkejut melihat Ventus dapat berdiri meski masih terkena magicnya, perlahan-lahan, Sora melangkah mundur dari Ventus.

"…Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin Vanitas mengontrol tubuhku sepenuhnya, karena aku khawatir dia akan membunuh kalian. Tapi kurasa aku tidak mempunyai pilihan…" kata Ventus sambil tersenyum sedih. "…karena aku sangat tidak rela, setelah sekian lama menunggumu berakhir dengan kesia-siaan." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ven…" kata Sora menatapnya dengan sedih.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat dari Ventus dan disusul oleh aura membunuh yang sangat kuat sekali. Perlahan, Ventus membuka matanya dan warna matanya berubah, yang sebelumnya berwarna biru seperti Sora menjadi berwarna kuning…

"Sora! Menjauh darinya!" kataku memperingatinya.

Sora terlihat terkejut akan peringatanku, dia segera berlari menjauh dari Ventus, tetapi Ventus tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Sora ketika dia mencoba menjauh dari Ventus. Ventus menembakkan magic thunder kepada Sora…

"Aaaaaaaaaaarg!" Teriak Sora kesakitan ketika dia terkena magic thunder.

Setelah mengenai magic thunder itu, Sora langsung tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri…

"Sora!" teriakku dengan cemas melihat dia pingsan.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, tubuhku terasa sakit dan berat sekali saat berlari kearahnya karena luka-lukaku.

Ventus yang dari tadi sedang berdiri didekat Sora sedang menggunakan magic dan hendak menembakkan magicnya padaku. Dia tersenyum sinis padaku dan mulut bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Kurasa aku menangkap apa yang dia katakan padaku dan dia seperti mengatakan '_selamat tinggal_'.

Terlihat tiga buah fire ball meluncur kearahku dan aku mencoba menghindarinya. Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhku terasa sangat sakit jika aku terlalu memaksakan tubuhku untuk menghindarinya. Fire ball yang kuhindari tadi terlihat aneh ketika aku hindari agar tidak melukaiku, semakin dekat fire ball itu denganku, semakin merah warna fire ball itu dan juga terlihat sedikit membesar. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa fire ball itu menjadi sangat besar ketika kuhindari, aku baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sembarangan fire ball, tetapi itu explosion fire ball. Ketika fire ball itu meledak dan melukaiku, aku terlempar beberapa meter dan terjatuh ketanah…

"Ugh!" teriakku kesakitan.

Kulihat Ventus mendekatiku perlahan-lahan sambil tersenyum sinis, dia lalu mengarahkan keybladenya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Selamat tinggal Riku, setelah aku membereskanmu, maka Sora akan melupakanmu seiring waktu selama dia bersamaku." Kata Ventus sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ketika dia hendak membunuhku, aku segera memanggil keybladeku dan menahan serangannya…

"…kau masih memiliki sisa tenaga?" Tanya Ventus dengan heran. "…tetapi meski kau masih memiliki sisa tenaga, itu tidak akan membantumu untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri!" katanya sambil memukul keybladeku hingga terlempar dari tanganku. "Die!" teriaknya dengan kebencian dan dia ingin membunuhku.

"Heh…" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau terlalu lama tidurnya, Sora."

"Apa?" kata Ventus dengan heran.

Dari belakang Ventus, terlihat Sora yang hendak menyerangnya dan serangannya mengenainya..

"Aaaaarg!" Teriak Ventus kesakitan akibat serangan Sora. "Bukankah tadi kau pingsan!" tanyanya dengan heran dan marah karena tidak percaya Sora berhasil melukainya.

"Serangan dari magicmu memang membuatku pingsan dalam sekejap sekali mengenainya Ven, tetapi aku sudah sering terkena yang seperti itu dan aku memang cepat sadar dari pingsanku. Lagipula ada yang membangunkanku dari pingsanku, tadi terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku." Kata Sora menjelaskan.

Sora langsung menggunakan magic healing padaku dan luka-lukaku langsung sembuh.

"Kurasa, aku terlalu meremehkan kalian…" kata Ventus sambil menatap kami.

"Ven…" kata Sora sambil menatapnya. "… Kau memanglah lebih kuat dari kami, tetapi sekuat apapun kau, kami tidak akan menyerah hingga kami dapat mengalahkanmu."

"kalian kira, kalian dapat mengalahkanku?" Tanya Ventus dengan senyum sinis.

"Pasti." Kataku dan juga Sora bersamaan.

Ventus terlihat sangatlah kesal ketika kami mengatakannya bersamaan. "Aku berubah pikiran, tadinya aku tidak bernia membunuhmu Sora, tetapi kau sudah membuatku kesal dan aku tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuhmu juga!" katanya dengan marah.

Ventus tiba-tiba menghilang lagi dan kami tau bahwa dia sedang berlari kearah kami dengan cepat sekali hingga kami tidak dapat melihatnya. Terlihat beberapa magic tiba-tiba muncul dan Sora menggunakan magic reflection untuk melindungi dan memantulkan magic itu agar tidak melukai kami. Aku lalu menutup mataku dan mencoba melihat gerakan Ventus melalui hatiku…

'_Disini..._' pikirku sambil memejamkan mataku.

Serangan dari Ventus langsung kutahan ketika dia mencoba menyerang kami…

"Nice!" kata Sora yang langsung mencoba menyerang Ventus ketika dia dapat melihatnya.

Serangan Sora mengenainya. Perlahan tapi pasti, luka-luka disekujur tubuh Ventus semakin banyak dan dia mulai terlihat kelelahan. Kelemahannyapun semakin terlihat karena dia mulai menunjukkannya akibat kelelahan…

"Sudah cukup Ven! Kau terlihat sangat lelah dan kau tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertarungan dengan kondisi seperti ini! Kau sudah kalah Ven…" kata Sora yang mencoba menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"Aku belum kalah!" Kata Ventus dengan marah.

"Kau sudah kalah Ven…" Kataku sambil mengarahkah keybladeku padanya. "…akuilah."

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Ventus dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Keybladenya terjatuh ketanah dan menghilang…

Perlahan, mata Ventus yang berwarna kuning berubah menjadi biru kembali dan dia menatap Sora dengan senyum.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian…" kata Ventus mengakui kekalahannya. "…sesuai janjiku, aku akan pergi tampamu Sora, tapi tolong berikan keyblade kalian…"

"Ven…" Kata Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Sora, aku janji bahwa aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi seperti yang kukatakan pada kalian. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawa…"

Sebelum Ventus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sora tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. (**A/n:** And of course Riku was mad and jealous! ^^)

"Ven, aku tidak perduli tentang janjimu, yang kupedulikan hanyalah kau mau mengakui hubunganku dengan Riku…" kata Sora sambil memeluk Ventus dengan erat. "…Dan aku tidak mau kau pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu Ven! Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku dan aku tidak membencimu meski… meski…" Kata Sora dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Sora, jangan menangis…" Kata Ventus sambil menghapus air matanya Sora dan melepaskan pelukan Sora. "…Aku sudah terpilih menjadi penjaga antara dunia kegelapan dan cahaya, tugasku akan menjadi sangat berat karena kau menolak menjadi penjaga antara dunia kegelapan dan cahaya. Akupun menjadi tidak bisa bebas seperti sekarang, kurasa ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir kalinya…"

"Ven!" kata Sora dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

Ventus tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sora sekali lagi. "Jangan menjadi cengeng begitu, meski kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi kita tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain. Nah, tolong berikan keyblade kalian…"

Maka aku dan Sora memberikan keyblade kami…

"Terima kasih…" kata Ventus setelah menerima keyblade kami. "…Kau juga harus kembali padaku, Roxas."

Tiba-tiba Roxas keluar dari tubuh Sora dan mendekati Ventus, Ventus lalu menggenggam tangan Roxas dan Roxas menghilang…

"Apa maksudnya ini Ven?" Tanya Sora dengan heran.

"Roxas adalah bagian dari diriku, melaluinya, aku selalu mengawasimu." Kata Ventus menjelaskan. "Saatnya berpisah Sora…" dari belakangnya, muncul sebuah dark realm dan Ventus berjalan mendekatinya, dia lalu berhenti tepat didepan dark realm itu. "Jika kau merindukanku Sora, tataplah kelangit. Angin(Ven) akan membimbingmu ketika kau bingung, angin(Ven/Aku) akan membawa pergi rasa sedihmu jika kau bersedih…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal, Sora. Riku, tolong jaga dia untukku…" katanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Ventus berjalan masuk kedalam dark realm dan dark realm itu menghilang…

"Sora…" kataku sambil memegang bahu Sora dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Hum?" Kata Sora sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa kau menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu Riku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Kau… sedih?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih kok…" katanya tersenyum. "…aku tidak sedih karena kau disampingku, Riku." Katanya menatapku dengan senyum. Lalu aku tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Riku? Mengapa kau memelukku dengan erat sekali?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar sedih. "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa… sungguh… tidak apa…apa… sungguh…"

Sora-pun akhirnya menangis sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku tau, sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin Ventus pergi meninggalkannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pergi dengannya, karena waktu dia diajak pergi pertama kali bersama Ventus, dia langsung setuju karena dia memang ingin bersamanya…

Tetapi dia lebih memilihku, karena dia memang mencintaiku melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini. Tetapi, kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan darah pasti membuatnya sangatlah sedih. Karena, mereka hanya pernah bertemu sebentar saja dan setelah itu, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya…

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when you came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  


_**End**_

**Author Note: **Well, I hope no one crying because my story. But I also hoping someone was crying!

Sedikit penjelasan tentang Roxas, aku mempunyai teori, bahwa Roxas terlahir dari jiwa Ventus, tubuh Sora, hati Sora, dan ingatan Sora. Makanya Roxas sangat mirip dengan Ventus. Yah, itu sih teoriku aja, bisa saja teoriku salah…  
soalnya keberadaan Ventus sudah tidak jelas setelah ending Birht By Sleep, tubuhnya hilang ditelan kegelapan dan jiwanya terombang-ambing hingga sampai ke Sora dan bergabung dengan Sora.

**Me:** Huaaaaaa! I am sad!**  
Sora:** Huh? Wasn't that I am the one that suppose to be sad?**  
Riku: **…  
**Me:** Well, I am just sad because Roxas go with Ven… Ups! I am saying my own name! (Sweet drop)  
**Sora**: … that wasn't your real name.  
**Me:** I know! But still, I love this name! hehehehe…  
**Sora and Riku:** (Sweet drop)  
**Me: **Hey! What's with the sweet drop!  
**Sora and Riku:** Nothing…  
**Me: **…  
**Sora and Riku:** …  
**Me:** Uh, read and review?


End file.
